Disney High SYOC
by danny1993
Summary: Join in the lives of everyones favourite characters from the classic Disney movies. SYOC Fic, so please submit and have fun with the characters.


Disney High SYOC

Okay, so Disney high was an Idea I thought of doing months ago, and I had all the roles cast (look-a-likes at least) but then changed my mind about doing it. However I have decided to do it again. As a SYOC story.

All the characters need to be from Disney movies,(i.e. Snow White, Hercules, Peter Pan etc.).

Try to keep the characters as close to their Movie counterparts as possible, without them being identical.

It is set in Los Angeles, modern day, and the characters attend Walt Disney High, one of the most prestigious schools in all of California.

I have created a character to start it off. He is Peter Prescott(Peter Pan).

First Name: Peter

Middle Name (If they have one):

Last Name: Prescott

Disney Character: Peter Pan

Friendly Nicknames: Pete, Petey, Peter Pirate, Little Flying Eagle,

Bullying Nicknames: shorty, Eyebrows, midget, Smurf, Short-stack, dwarf, lord of the rings

Gender: male

Age: 15

Grade: freshman

Birthday: June 30th 1998

Personality (Minimum of 5 Sentences): Peter is a total fun loving, carefree kid who loves causing mischief. He is incredibly immature for his age, and refuses to act his age, because he doesn't want to face up to the hardships that life has thrown at him. He is very insecure about not having his parents around, having been orphaned as a small boy. He knows that one day he will grow up, but until then, he will act like a child as long as he can. He is a born leader, and has lead his soccer team to victory various times. He isn't scared of anyone, even his Uncle Bart(Hook). He is a natural comedian, and enjoys making everyone laugh. Peter is incredibly adventurous and daring. Being a young boy, Peter can be rather impractical at times but when it comes to helping his friends, he is far more mature than any adult can be. He is respected and loved by nearly everyone, except for his uncle Bart and his crew, who despises Peter. One of the many things Peter discards is adulthood. This drove him to create a team of kids who are also orphans and trouble makers, a team he calls the Lost Boys. One can say Peter stands as a father figure for the group as well. Despite being heroic and charming, he can be quite cocky and he can also be quite immature.

Flaw(s): his reluctance to grow up, his immaturity.

Sexuality: straight

Virgin (Explain if no): virgin

Appearance (please be as detailed as possible): Peter is really short. He has hazel eyes and a warm, bright smile. He is very well tanned, a trait that he inherited from his late mother. He is only around 5ft8, if not a little shorter. He has short dark brown hair that he messes up in an attempt to make it look like it isn't styled. For a short guy, he has a toned body, which he is proud of after spending hours in the gym. When he smiles, his eyes gleam with joy, but when he is sad, the pain in his eyes is heartbreaking.

Clothing Style: Peter has a serious thing for the colour green. He tends to wear a green v-neck and a pair of skinny jeans, or shorts, with a pair of green converse. He loves hats too, even though he rarely wears them.

Celebrity look-a-like: Billy Unger

Dream(s): to finally get adopted and have a family again.

Idol(s): Johnny Depp! JK Rowling, Daniel Radcliffe

Likes: games, humiliating his uncle Bart, stories, having fun, surprises, playing guitar, movies, dancing, being right, hanging out with his friends, apples, going to the gym, food, simplicity, standing on his own two feet, loyalty, friendship, dogs, classic rock, singing, Writing, boxing, swimming, running, martial arts, soccer, doing impressions.

Dislikes: bullies, jerks, pre-Madonna's, obnoxious people, fake people, dishonesty, asking for help, cats, golf, being told what to do, being short, not having his parents around, his uncle Bart.

Relationship With parents: He is an orphan, but prior to their death, they were really close.

Hobbies: causing trouble, reading, playing soccer, hanging with his gang of Lost boys(other boys from his orphanage) going to the Gym, eating.

Talents: causing trouble, playing soccer, making friends, martial arts, impressions.

Strengths: causing trouble, soccer, being very confident (or at least appearing as if he is)

Weaknesses: being an orphan, growing up, his uncle Bart.

Type of Friends They Have: He would have friends that are very much like him. He would like fellow trouble makers, fellow orphans, people who just don't fit in. However, because he is so fun-loving, he makes friends very easily.

Type of Enemies They Have: he would be enemies with bullies, and people who enjoy causing people pain.

Habit(s): doing impressions of people, whistling.

Allergies: none.

Fear(s): growing up.

Clique: The Lost Boys

Describe Them in One Sentence: A trouble making orphan who refuses to grow up.

Other stuff: N/A

Okay, I never usually do this with SYOCs but here they are- the rules:

The characters need to be similar to their Disney counterparts, but not identical.

No one is perfect, everyone has flaws.

No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus(give them a bit of character, make them interesting)

Have a realistic look-a-like (i.e. age appropriate, if the look-a-like is 29, they shouldn't be the look-a-like for a 15 year old)

Adults are also being accepted (Evil Queen, Malificent, Hades etc.)

And submit by PM only, if I get them through reviews, they will not be accepted, no matter how great they are.

And to prove that you have read the rules, make the subject title Disney High-(character's name)

Application Form:

First Name:

Middle Name (If they have one):

Last Name:

Disney Character:

Friendly Nicknames:

Bullying Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday:

Personality (Minimum of 5 Sentences):

Flaw(s):

Sexuality:

Virgin (Explain if no):

Appearance (please be as detailed as possible):

Clothing Style:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Dream(s):

Idol(s):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship With parents:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Type of Friends They Have:

Type of Enemies They Have:

Habit(s):

Allergies:

Fear(s):

Clique:

Describe Them in One Sentence:

Other stuff:

Okay, so have fun submitting.


End file.
